March 12th
by briann marie
Summary: March 12th of every year, the Cullen family had a tradition. orgy


March 12th of every year, the Cullen family had a tradition. The tradition was strange, yes, and no one ever spoke of it any other day of the year, but it was theirs. Edward was the only one who knew just how much everyone thought about March 12th most other days of the year, but he never brought it up, lest anyone feel their privacy had been invaded. As if after what they all did on the 12th didn't grant them all that sort of access to each other's thoughts on the subject.

Regardless, it was March 12th again, and all of the Cullen family members were meeting at a house Carlisle had bought in the woods in a sparsely populated area of Northern Canada. This day of the year tended to get a bit loud, you understand.

Edward and Bella were the last to arrive, and were instantly happy to see that no one had (really) started without them. Sure, Rosalie and Jasper were making out on the couch in the living room, but for the most part everyone else seemed to have been as patient as possible.

Once the door was shut behind Bella and Edward, everyone wordlessly sprang into action. Edward went for Esme, like he always did. It was unavoidable, and the second he had his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck, he heard Carlisle chuckling from next to him.

"What?" Edward asked him, not even bothering to look away from Esme, his thoughts too muddled with mental images of her fantastic tits swaying in his face to try to read Carlisle's mind.

"Nothing. I get that every day, and I still pounce on her like that sometimes…" Carlisle trailed off, then, because Bella had unbuttoned his pants, and was expertly sucking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Carlisle let out a loud groan from deep in his chest, and took hold of her hair on either side of her head.

"Ah, Bella. Fuck." He looked down at her, and saw that she didn't once take her eyes off of his. She liked watching him when she sucked him off. Bella also liked it fucking rough (pun intended), and when Carlisle let her call him Daddy. He smiled down at her as she lifted up the hem of her dress, no panties underneath, and began to finger herself while she continued to suck him off.

"That's it. Do you like sucking Daddy's cock, Bella? You're such a good little whore for Daddy." He wanted to keep talking, to get her worked up more, but he couldn't. Instead, he held onto her hair tighter and began to move quickly in and out of her mouth, loving the feeling of fucking her tiny throat. There were some times in life that not having to breathe really came in handy; this was one of them. He could face-fuck Bella all night if he wanted to, and they'd never have to slow down so she could breathe.

Bella began to moan as she shoved a third finger inside of herself, loving how rough Carlisle was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her moan even louder.

Emmett was lying on his back, balls deep into Alice's ass as she lay on her back on top of him. He had one hand behind each of her knees, keeping her legs spread as wide as they would go. Rosalie was knelt between their legs, eating out Alice's glistening pussy and fingering Emmett's asshole, while Jasper fucked her from behind, smacking her ass every few moments just to make her moan louder into Alice's wet cunt. He knew what his girl liked.

"FUCK! Baby, smack her harder. Make her scream into my pussy it feels so… oh! So good. God Emmett, your cock feel s so good in my ass. Fuck it harder!" Alice loved being the center of attention, especially then. If she had it her way, there would be a cock in every hole she had. She began to make different decisions very quickly in her mind, seeing which one would lead her to that outcome. She smiled when she found it.

Edward and Esme moved closer to the little foursome, wanting to watch the goings-on as they fucked. Edward sat quickly on the ground so Esme cold hop on top and ride him, leaning forward so her tits were close enough for him to suck on her nipples. Edward was in heaven.

"Mmm, that's a good boy. Suck Mommy's nipples." Edward groaned, grabbing her hips and pounding upward into her as he watched Carlisle pull out of Bella's mouth so he could come on her face, using his still hard cock to rub his cum into her skin and hair. Bella giggled, smacking him out of the way so she could scoop it up and into her mouth. Soon after, Edward came with a loud curse, gripping onto Esme's hips so hard that he was sure if she was human he would have crushed her entirely.

With lightning speed, Bella ran over and laid down on her back between Edward's legs so that when Esme sat up, she could eat Edward's cum out of her pussy. The moment Esme moved, Bella latched onto her soaking cunt, sucking Edward's cum out and using her fingers to tickle Esme's clit.

"Oh, fuck! Bella, don't stop. It's so good. SO… fuck!" She began to ride Bella's face, feeling her orgasm coming. The moment Bella stuck a finger in Esme's ass, she screamed and came with such force that she nearly fell over. Bella greedily sucked everything she could out of Esme, loving the tasty combination her cum made with Edward's.

Even though Esme had already cum, she continued to ride Bella's face.

"Fuck. Bella, suck Mommy's cunt harder. Yeah, that's it. Fuck my ass with your fingers. Mmm." Esme closed her eyes to better absorb all of the pleasure.

Bella felt her legs being lifted into the air, until he knees were almost resting my her shoulders, effectively leaving her pussy and ass facing directly up. She loved how exposed she felt, and slid another finger into Esme's ass, knowing how much she loved it.

Jasper stood over Bella, with his back toward her face, and in one smooth motion slid his cock still covered in cum and Rosalie's juices into Bella's pussy. He paused a moment, sighed, and the proceeded to ram her with such force that Esme was rocking back and forth on Bella's face.

Bella was just about to come when suddenly Jasper had pulled out of her, Esme was off of her face, and she was being dragged into, quite literally, a clusterfuck.

Alice was in a similar position as before, except now Edward was in her ass, pounding so roughly there was a slapping noise each time their skin met. Emmett was on top, fucking her pussy, one hand roughly rubbing and pinching her clit while his other hand was below, playing with Edwards balls. Carlisle was squatting over Alice's face so that she could rim his asshole, and Jasper was straddling her chest, fucking her tits and jacking off Carlisle's cock as he held her tits together for Jasper. Alice was beside herself.

Esme sat on Alice's right hand, fucking herself on Alice's fingers and watching the action before her while Rosalie and Bella ate each other's pussies, roughly fingering each other's assholes. The sounds in the house were almost deafening.

The lust Jasper was feeling and projecting was like a never-ending circle, and it was so thick in the air he could almost taste it. He leaned forward to kiss Carlisle, needed to do something with his mouth. Carlisle readily kissed him back, relishing the feeling of Alice's little tongue slathering against his asshole.

When Jasper got close, he couldn't control how much lust he was putting out, and soon everyone was ready to come with him, unable to help themselves. As if a button had been switched on, all of them came simultaneously, greedily kissing, fucking and sucking each other. Bella and Rose came over to the large group, eating the cum out of Alice's pussy and ass, and off of her chest and face.

When everyone was cleaned up, they say around in a comfortable silence. In about an hour or so they'd pick back up, and continue the pattern all day. March 12th really was just the best day of the year


End file.
